Lord of the Manor
by Revy679
Summary: What happens when the Lord of the Manor comes home early? RATED M. *Edited*


***I do not own Inuyasha***

 ****If anything resembles any other story or real life person it was not intentional and is merely coincidental****

 **WARNING: If you don't care for this sort of Fanfic I implore you not to read it. This is rated M.**

 **A/N: The original posting of this story got flagged for being MA not M….SO in light of that this story has been gutted/edited. HOWEVER, never fear you can find the COMPLETE fabulous story on my live journal. Copy and paste the link in my profile,** **but seriously read the full version too ;-)**

 **Lord of the Manor**

Takahashi Manor was a sprawling 30 room estate with an indoor and outdoor pool, tennis court, helicopter pad and a massive garden with walking trails. The Takahashi Family came from old money and that was apparent in every lavishly appointed room right down to the mini marble carved accents meticulously placed throughout the Manor.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror not sure what to think. She was in her maid's uniform and it had clearly shrunk in the wash. Her skirt was too short showing her thigh-high stockings. Her boobs looked as if they were about to pop out of her top and the overall uniform hugged her body like a second skin. She was glad no one else was in the house today or they would have got the wrong idea entirely. Looking down she noticed she had left finger prints on the marble table in front of the mirror so she started to rub the smudges off. Before long she was bending over cleaning the whole table so engrossed in it she didn't even hear the door open.

"Last time I checked, that's not the regular uniform." A masculine and powerful voice. Kagome froze. She jumped up and then bowed. "Mr. Takahashi I didn't realize you'd be home so soon today. I apologize for my state of dress. My uniform shrunk in the wash. It won't happen again you have my word Mr. Takahashi" By the time she was finished speaking Inuyasha was towering in front of her with a predatory look on his face. His amber eyes flashed with desire and it lit a flame deep inside of her. "I'm not entirely opposed to this look...on you." He was wearing a custom tailored suit that fit him like a glove and just barely concealed his rippling muscles underneath. His scent was intoxicating like she'd just had too much of a heady wine, so by the time she'd registered what he'd said it was too late.

"His arms had already wrapped around her tiny frame and his mouth was claiming hers. He was nipping on her bottom lip asking for entrance when she froze, and pulled away.

"Mr. Takahashi! You are my boss! We can't!"

He smirked and as she attempted to remove herself from his arms, he started kissing her neck. Instantly her knees went weak and she knew she couldn't fight her attraction for him any longer. She grabbed his face and started kissing him fiercely as he enthusiastically reciprocated.

Her hands wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as if he were a life line. His hands traveled down her back then grabbed her ass hoisting up onto the marble table she'd just cleaned moments before. When they broke apart for air, he started to nibble on her ear trailing kisses down her neck and then to her heaving bosom. With a possessive growl he ripped her shirt open and she let it fall to the floor. Much to his surprise and delight she had no bra on. Kagome moaned with delight at the feeling of him lavishing her with his undivided attention. Although being the ever impatient demon that he was, he sliced her skirt up the middle and threw it to the floor leaving her in her remaining undergarments.

Her hands pushed his jacket off and started unbuttoning his shirt. She needed to feel more of him, there was a fire inside her that only he could put out. Once his shirt was off and forgotten on the floor, she started kissing his perfectly sculpted chest. As her hands traveled downward they finally reached their destination. She quickly unbuckled his belt, undid his pants and pushed them down. It was her turn to be surprised since he wasn't wearing any underwear and Kagome moaned loudly with unbridled need. He smirked kicking his pants off his ankles, picked her up and gently placed her on the floor. She was so ready for him, just her scent was making him drunk and his demon was rattling his cage. But he wanted to play with his little vixen just a bit more. Before long she was begging "Please, please Mr. Takahashi don't tease me anymore!"

Just as he was about to move to position himself over her, she pushed him onto the floor. She let out a moan of relief, as she sank slowly down taking all of him. He was stunned by her boldness but more than fine with the result.

He watched her move to the beat of a silent drum as she moved up and down on him. Soon, he couldn't take it and grabbed her hips to stop her ministrations, quickly turning them over so he was on top. He took delight in the whimper that escaped her lips when he slowly slid out of her. He then flipped her over positioning her on all fours and quickly sheathed himself back inside her to give her what she craved. He brought her up flush up against his chest continuing his demon pace as she cried out in ecstasy! Just when she was about to break, he further staked his claim by biting her neck. With that she gave a silent scream as her inner walls clamped down and he roared her name his essence spilled into her womb. Mouthing incoherent words, they collapsed in exhausted euphoria.

They laid there in each other's arms, still on the floor, catching their breath, basking in the afterglow.

Mr. Takahashi, do you think we're pregnant this time?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know Mrs. Takahashi, but I sure as hell had fun trying in this latest roll play game.

"Kagome kissed her husband and giggled as she got up and started walking away. Inuyasha started to protest as she stopped, turned and said "race ya to the shower!" Inuyasha quickly got up and ran after his wife.

The End!

 **Whew! Did you like that little twist at the end? Hehe! I was inspired! I just love Kag/Inu pairings they have so much fire in there personalities. A/N Full version link to this story is on my profile.** **Thank you for R &R hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
